


50 Headings That I Turned Into Stories

by Izuku_Deku_Midoriya_Purest



Category: Short Stories - Saki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuku_Deku_Midoriya_Purest/pseuds/Izuku_Deku_Midoriya_Purest
Summary: Please be nice to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me.

Everyone else was laughing at the poor kid. Just because someone popular made fun of him. My friends and I were the only one’s not laughing. We all had to deal with the jerk one time in our lives. That brought us together because of it. We all decided to help the kid when we remembered those days we were bullied. In the end, _we made one more friend._


	2. On The Other Side Of That Door…

On the other side of that door was things being thrown and yelling. It was terrifying. I just want it to end. I don’t want to deal with all this fighting happening. Why can we not go back to how it was before? When it was all smiles, laughter, and happy times. _Why did it have to change?_


	3. Late Again…

Late again! I can’t believe my little sister shut off my alarm clock! She knows who my 1st hour is! She doesn’t play either! Ugh, sometimes she could be a pain in the butt! I try so hard to get to class on time, but it never works! At least we have a sub today, _I’m saved on that._


	4. What I’ve Always Wanted…

What I’ve always wanted was to be like my big sister. She is the most kindest and sweetest person ever. Everyone just adores her. My big sister is like my Role-Model. She also protects me when others are being mean to me. She is the _best_ sister ever!


	5. A Sound I’d Never Heard Before…

A sound I’d never heard before was metal scraping against metal with a high _shrrrrriiiiiink!_ But it went slowly, like it was taunting me. It was/is the most unnerving sound I’ve ever heard. I wish to never ever hear it again. I’d rather hear my annoying siblings voice than that scary scraping again. But, faith is not on my side, for the past _five months_ I have heard the _slow scraping_ with _some ticks here and there._


	6. What If...

What if everything we know was just a lie? What if we were something better? What if we were someone important in the past or future? What if we meet God? What if we had secret powers we didn’t even know we had? _So many what if’s, yet so many unanswered._


	7. The Last Time I Saw Him…

The last I saw him was on the school campus. One minute he was walking towards a friend then the other, he was gone. I don’t understand what’s going on. Where did he go? We are all worried about him. He hasn’t come home, to school, call in sick or anything. _Everyone has forgotten about, but not me, I just wonder where he is._


	8. At That Moment I should Have Left…

At that moment I should have left when they brought out the alcohol. I should have listened to Mom when she said not to go. I could probably sneak out. Oh no, they caught me! I knew I should have left sooner. Mom, I know you can’t hear me, but I just want to say _I’m sorry for ignoring you!_


	9. Just A Brief Encounter…

Just a brief encounter they said. It’ll be fun they said. Ha, yeah right, I don’t think so! My twin brother is talking to my girlfriend. This is why I didn’t want them to meet! He always ends up with them. My last girlfriend even said that she loved me to get to my twin! _I guess I’m destined to be alone forever._


	10. I Knew How It Felt To Be An Outsider…

I knew how it felt to be an outsider, it was extremely horrible. No one talking to you. No one wanting to be around you. It made me so very lonely. It made me have certain thoughts that I shouldn’t have. Sometimes the ideas are so tempting that I want to do them. _I just hope someone can save me in time._


	11. Hidden Away In The Back Of A Drawer…

Hidden away in the back of the drawer is a picture and note. The note is so depressing. All the note has is a sentence. But that sentence broke our hearts. It made even the toughest guys on my team shed a tear. The note says _“Goodbye… **Forever.** ”_ With a drawing of a boy with a rope around his neck. All I did was put the note back. To be hidden in the back of the drawer. To be forgotten… _**Forever.**_


	12. What I Should Have Said…

What I should have said was that I didn’t want to be in the group. But i didn’t, just because I wanted to be with the cool kids. Now I see her with someone else. Smiling, laughing and having a great time like when we were still friends. But I messed up just because I wanted the bullying to stop. I should have listened to her! What I should have said after going to jail and seeing her again after 5 years of not seeing her was… _I’m sorry._


	13. Waking Up In A Strange Room…

Waking up in a strange room was not new to me. For anyone moving , it was natural. Especially when you were kidnapped from your country. But the room felt comfort and not tense like other times. I was confuse why until I heard voices and they brought me warmth. When they finally came into the room and told the news I was relieved. They finally caught the person who sold me and the ones that held me captive from before and just recently. I was happy. _I’m finally free._

**Author's Note:**

> Do not judge me. I do not really know why I did this to be honest.


End file.
